Crossing the Line
by Frostyxx
Summary: When the tides of Pokemon and Humans cross - a new enemy arises, Team Fusion. Is it possible for Ash and his new traveling partner, Blaire, to stop them from completing their evil deeds? Or will the destruction of Earth finally come about...


**Chapters: Thirteen**

_G'day everyone. This is my first published Pokemon story - so if any feedback would be great._

**  
_Blurb_**

_A line which defines Pokemon from Humans is about to be crossed. Galtronic, the head of Team Fusion, has deviated a master plan to rule over the world he once loved. With every antagonist, there is a protagonist. In this case, there is two. Ash and Blaire. Two Pokemon high school students with exceptional abilities in Pokemon battling. After they both win a 'trip' to Team Fusion's HQ - they soon find out that they're not there to collect their awards. And that's when the trouble really begins..._

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

The room was small and adequate for the meeting which was taking place. The men all had a dead serious look on their face. Not one moved their lips apart from the head of the table known as Galtronic leader of Team Fusion.

"Gentlemen... I've called you all in here for a special reason today." The man in a dark suit with a blue tie began to say. "What is that you ask?" He continued. "Since our first deadline of our experiment is due in a couple of months, well... I have good news." He paused for a moment. "We've made a break through early on and are ready to go right now. Yes! And as we speak..." He drifted off. "In fact, why not show you what s going to happen? You re all my worthy and trusted commanders. Come, follow me."

Galtronic lifted himself off his chair and began to make his way to the door, the other four gentlemen followed in silence. They ventured out and into the dimly lit corridor heading towards two metal steel doors up ahead. They open with a flash of green light and the men all entered the big science lab. Dozens of gadgets laid scattered around everywhere, different scientists all huddled in a circle with their team leader complimenting their good work. Galtronic pushed through the scientists until he reached the team leader, the men followed and stood behind him.

"Are we all ready to go, then? We had better be."

The team leader was a classic nerd-lookalike. He had thick black glasses, a white lab coat and short brown hair. "Y-yes, just say the word."

Galtronic smiled in an evil twisted way and clasped his hands together making a loud echo.

"Perfect. Where s our guineapig - test patient?" He corrected.

"He's here."

"Here? I don t see him. Here s not good enough. Bring him to me and load him up. I would like to have a word before we... well, change him."

"R-right away." The scientist ran off to a small office, opened the door and ran back with a timid looking man. He was skinny and so thin you could break him easier than a toothpick. He began to speak.

"Is it time?" He asked.

Galtronic smiled. "Oh, yes it is. He turned his attention to the commanders. Now, if you will, please step this way to behind the safety glass. Things might get ... messy."

"What do you mean? The skinny man piped up. I thought this was going to be a safe experiment? It was meant to be a quick, in and out one. You have your results; I have my ten thousand dollars."

Galtronic merely smiled more so at the greedy man. "I lied. He turned his head to the scientists. Strap him up."

The scientists grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off. The skinny man tried to get out, but couldn't being so skinny and weak.

"You can't!" He cried. "This is inhumane! He continued protesting. I will sue you!"

Galtronic let out a little chuckle. He was enjoying watching him protest, trying to save his pathetic life. The other men shifted around a bit in discomfort.

The scientists threw the man into a big and tall cylindrical machine. It was painted black and had half a dozen different dials and keyboards, thousands of little lights and three big red ones on top.

"I'm warning you!" He cried out, desperately thinking of different options. "I - I - I'll ... you'll live forever in regret! You will -" he was cut off with a clink as the door slammed shut. All that could be seen was a small window where his face screamed a thousand different words which could not be heard.

The commanders walked off to behind the safety glass whilst Galtronic remained behind with the scientists.

"Sir," began the team leader, "I-I don t think it s a good idea for you to be here."

Galtronic looked at him and spoke in a mocking tone. "Don t worry. I've got my safety glasses." He pulled out a pair of shades." Are we ready to go people?" He yelled.

A chorus of Yes' came back.

"Great." Bring in the test Pokemon.

The last remaining standing scientist moved back to the small office and came back with a cage where a struggling Weedle tossed and turned, attempting to escape. He brought it over to the machine with the man and placed it in a glass box which poked out of the machine. Once the Weedle was in, the box went inside with a distinct clicking sound.

"Test Pokemon is ready to go!" He yelled.

"Initiate phase one." Galtronic said.

A scientist sitting at a control table pushed a few buttons. The room grew dark and the top half of the machine began to spin. As it grew faster, great sparks of green light began to form and crash into different absorbers up top. The green soon began to light the area in different bursts of flashes. A screen in the middle of the machine showed the progress bar of analysing both Pokemon and human. It read in red letters 50% .

"Perfect." Galtronic spoke with the light reflecting in his shades.

Soon after the progress bar hit 75%, a new dome at the top began to spiral, sending different lights into an array of colours. The man inside was deadly quiet. Not once did he open his mouth, for his heartbeat was going faster than the spiraling machine. The red light bulb on top of the machine went green as phase one was complete.

"We've hit 100%!" The scientist nearest to the machine yelled.

"What do you want, a medal? Initiate phase two."

The scientist at the control table pressed a few more buttons until a leaver rose from the middle of the circuit. He pulled it back and the bottom half which contained the man inside began to spin. The two moving parts of the machine began to grind against each other, sending sparks flying everywhere. The screen in the middle reset back to 0% and began its journey.

"What exactly is the man inside feeling right now, Greg?" Galtronic asked the team leader.

A few different blasts erupted from the machine before Greg could answer.

"Imagine you re being pulled apart with two different rockets attached to your arms, except over a trillion times."

Galtronic laughed at the thought of the man inside undergoing extreme pain. "And when do I start to regret He said once again in a mocking tone. Foolish man." Galtronic ducked as a thunder-like wave crashed into the floor in front of him.

"That s not right..." Greg said.

"What do you mean?" Galtronic said as the second light bulb went green, meaning there was only phase three left to go. "Initiate phase three."

"But, sir, there s something wrong with the machine. We have a fault..."

"Initiate phase three." He said again.

"Honestly! I have no idea what s going to happen. The machine is overheating."

"Initiate phase three or..." Galtronic pulled out a gun from his jacket and placed it to his head. Different scientists turned to see this display of aggression. "Feel steel through your oversized brain."

"You wouldn't!"

"Who's no longer needed in this experiment? Who s done their roll and no longer need to be here."

"The man near the machine, Steve is his name. Why, though?"

Galtronic swerved his gun and aimed towards Steve. "Thanks, Greg." He pulled the trigger and with a blink of an eye, Steve hit the floor, the blood spilling everywhere.

Greg looked at Galtronic in horror. "You've gone mad!"

Galtronic laughed at him. "Mad?" He began. "Mad? You've not even scratched the surface of madness. Initiate phase three or more bodies will hit the floor, like Steve's. And you will be to blame."

Greg looked down at his circuit board and pushed the necessary buttons. He pulled a few switches and with a swift movement of the hand, turned the final knob.

The machine began to rise up into the air, spinning uncontrollably. Sparks flew off everywhere, the machine began to glow a red. Everyone stared at it in awe. The screen in front of Greg began to show its temperature at scale too big to chart. Different readings began to rocket to the top. Greg looked at his screen with a taste for revenge at Galtronic.

The screen reached 99% and Galtronic turned to Greg. See? What did I tell- He was cut off as a sudden shock wave immersed from the machine aimed directly towards Galtronic. He was sent flying backwards as he screamed in agony. He crashed into the wall just as the machine crashed to the floor. The room went totally dark, the machine and electronics all around shut down. Nothing could be seen.

Everyone's heart began to race, something had gone wrong. Yet, nobody knew the result, until a purple glow emitted from Galtronic. His eyes turned red as all heads turned towards this creepy phenomenon. The floating red eyes and purple glowing hands made its way to the light switch. With a swift flick, the lights came on and everyone stared at what looked like Galtronic, only to see his eyes all red and his still purple glowing hands.

"What s happened to me?" He said. "Better yet, I think it worked... not how I expected, but it worked! The machine must have transferred Weedles powers over to me instead..." He drifted off." Open the door." He said to Greg.

Greg got up without hesitate and walked on over to the machine. He carefully placed his hands on the knob and began to pull away the door. Out of nowhere, the strangely deformed man crossed with a Weedle lurched out and towards Galtronic. Its head arched with stingers on top aimed directly at Galtronic s heart.

With a swift movement, Galtronic pulled back out his gun, aimed at the soaring thing and fired a full round. The bullets flew out with a purple like glow each slammed into the thing. The wounds on the creature began to glow purple too and start to melt away. The smell was disgusting and the sight almost as if from a horror film.

"It's worked. Here comes a new era... one, where we, Team Fusion, will rise above all. Doing what no man has done before. Combining the power of Pokemon to us humans. Finally, we unite."


End file.
